onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Vinsmoke Sanji – pirat i kucharz załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, a także były wiceszef restauracji Baratie. Jest trzecim synem rodziny Vinsmoke, co czyniło go księciem Królestwa Germy, póki nie wyrzekł się swego rodu. Pomimo tego, że wyparł się nazwiska Vinsmoke, na liście gończym wydanym przez Globalny Rząd jest nim określony. Jest oficjalnie piątym członkiem załogi i czwartą osobą, która dołączyła do Luffy'ego. Urodził się w North Blue, co czyni go pierwszym Słomkowym niepochodzącym z East Blue. Obok Luffy'ego, Zoro i Jinbe, jest jednym z czterech najsilniejszych wojowników załogi. Jego marzeniem jest znalezienie raju dla kucharzy, All Blue, miejsca, w którym East Blue, West Blue, North Blue i South Blue łączą się i można tam spotkać wszystkie ryby świata. Po wydarzeniach na Whole Cake Island, nagroda za jego głwoę wzrosła do 330,000,000, przez co jest trzecią najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą w załodze Słomkowych po Luffym i Jinbe. Wygląd Sanji jest młodym, wysokim mężczyzną o blond włosach. Zwykle ubrany jest w czarny, dwurzędowy garnitur ze złotymi guzikami. Pod nim ma błękitną lub żółtą koszulę w paski. Nosi czarne buty. Zwykle pali papierosa, charakterystyczna jest jego zakręcona brew. Widać tylko jedną, ponieważ blond grzywa zasłania jedno oko. Po przeskoku Sanji ma małą, czarną bródkę, a grzywka zasłania nie lewe, lecz prawe oko. Osobowość Podobnie jak jego mentor, "Czerwononogi" Zeff, Sanji używa w walce głównie swoich nóg. Jest tak dlatego, iż uważa on, że ręce są zbyt cennym narzędziem dla kucharza i nie powinno się ich narażać na uszkodzenia. Jako kucharz nie jest w stanie znieść marnotrawienia żywności, nie odmawia również posiłku żadnemu głodnemu człowiekowi, gdyż sam miał nieprzyjemność zaznać uczucia straszliwego głodu. Sanji jest niepoprawnym kobieciarzem, zakochuje się w każdej napotkanej atrakcyjnej kobiecie, szczególnie jednak uwielbia flirtować z Nami, która często wykorzystuje jego słabość dla własnych korzyści. Sanji i Zoro na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają na wrogów, ponieważ: Zawsze ze sobą rywalizują, obrażają się, wytykają kto jest słabszy, potrafią śmiać się z najmniejszego potknięcia drugiego. Jednakże, gdy przychodzi do poważniej sytuacji, potrafią świetnie ze sobą współpracować, mimo wszystko nadal wytykając sobie wady. Prawdopodobnie jeden drugiego bardzo lubi i poświęcił by się gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, ale są zbyt honorowi, żeby się do tego przyznać. Sanji w przeciwieństwie do swojego kapitana, potrafi używać mózgu, co można zobaczyć np. w sadze Enies Lobby, gdy to znika na moment, aby zamknąć bramę, przez co pojawiają się wiry morskie, niszczące statki Marynarki. Jego marzeniem jest odnalezienie mitycznego morza, All Blue, w którym podobno odnaleźć można wszystkie żyjące na świecie gatunki ryb. Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces wyjawiono, że początkowo Sanji miał mieć na imię "Naruto". Jednak, gdy w Jumpie pojawiła się manga o ninja pt. Naruto, Oda postanowił zmienić bohaterowi imię. Sprawa tłumaczenia W oryginalnej mandze i anime Sanji nieustannie trzyma w ustach papierosa. Amerykańska firma 4kids, która przygotowywała anime One Piece na amerykański rynek, postanowiła zamienić papierosy na lizaki, by nie pokazywać dzieciom nałogowego palenia. Pierwsza wersja, którą przygotowała firma FUNimation, całkowicie usunęła papierosy z ust Sanjiego i nie miał on w nich nic. To samo zrobiono w singapurskim dubbingu przygotowanym przez firmę Odex. Sanji%27s_Lollipop.png|Lizak Sanjiego w wersji 4kids. Sanji%27s_Cigarette.png|Papieros w oryginalnej wersji. Dubbing FUNimation określa Sanjiego mianem Black Foot (czyli "czarna stopa"). 脚 (ashi) może oznaczać zarówno "nogę" jak i "stopę". W angielskiej wersji mangi słowo 糞 (kuso), często wypowiadane przez Sanjiego, tłumaczone jest jako crap, choć dokładniejszym tłumaczeniem byłoby shit, ale według amerykańskiej opinii publicznej wyraz ten jest uważany za zbyt wulgarny, by pojawił się w komiksie dla młodszych odbiorców. We francuskim dubbingu imię Sanjiego zmienione jest na "Sandy". Ta sama zmiana miała miejsce we francuskiej mandze, póki nie zmieniono tego stanu rzeczy w 67. tomie. Ciekawostki Sanji%27s_Pre_Timeskip_Jolly_Roger.png|Jolly Roger Sanjiego. Sanji_PJR_%28PT%29_OPM.png|Jolly Roger Sanjiego (przed przeskokiem) według One Piece magazine. Sanji%27s_Post_Timeskip_Jolly_Roger.png|Jolly Roger Sanjiego po przeskoku. Sanji_PJR_%28PoT%29_OPM.png|Jolly Roger Sanjiego (po przeskoku) według One Piece magazine. Sanji_Speaking_Through_Robin%27s_Den_Den_Mushi.png|Mały ślimakofon z brwiami Sanjiego. * Sanji, tak jak reszta Słomkowych, ma swojego własnego Jolly Rogera. Jest to czaszka z zakręconą brwią nad prawym okiem, nożem i widelcem zamiast piszczeli i czapką kucharską. ** Jego Jolly Roger po przeskoku jest bardzo podobny. Czapka kucharska jest jednak przesunięta na prawo i zakrywa jego prawe oko, czaszka ma kozią bródkę i papierosa, a widelec ma cztery ząbki zamiast trzech. * Pseudonim, którego Sanji używał na Alabaście, "Mr. Prince", jest nawiązaniem do królewskiego pochodzenia Sanjiego i faktu, że jest trzecim księciem Królestwa Germy. * Jako dziecko Sanji był zmuszany do noszenia żelaznej maski. Może być to nawiązanie do człowieka w żelaznej masce, który prawdopodobnie był członkiem francuskiej rodziny królewskiej, więzionym w podobny sposób. ** Fakt noszenia żelaznej maski przypomina historię Duvala. Ten jednak nosił ją, by ukryć swój wygląd. * Powodem częstych krwotoków nosowych Sanjiego jest żart o tym, że Japończycy mają wysokie ciśnienie krwi. Z tego powodu krwawi im z nosa, gdy odczuwają podniecenie. Gag ten pojawia się także w wielu innych mangach i anime. * Sanji pali papierosy dwóch marek, King Ground i Death. * Sanji ma zwyczaj powtarzania "mellorine" (jest to tańszy zamiennik lodów z tłuszczy zwierzęcych i roślinnych), gdy patrzy na piękną kobietę. * Na nożu Sanjiego w 54. rozdziale napisane jest 北斗の拳 (Hokuto no Ken). Jest to ukłon Ody w stronę serii, którą czytał w szkole podstawowej, Pięść północnej gwiazdy. * Gdy Luffy wpada do wody po bitwie o Baratie, Sanji nie wie, że władający mocami diabelskich owoców nie mogą pływać. Później jednak twierdzi, że dowiedział się tego jako dziecko z encyklopedii o diabelskich owocach. * Sanji, Luffy i Usopp nigdy nie chorowali i nie wiedzą, jakie to uczucie. * Sanji (三時) może oznaczać po japońsku "trzecia godzina" lub "przystawka o trzeciej". Samo 三 (san) oznacza "trzy". ** Sanji jest trzecim synem rodziny Vinsmoke. ** W japońskich rankingach popularności Sanji nieustannie od drugiego rankingu zajmuje trzecie miejsce (jedynie w pierwszym i piątym zajął czwarte miejsce). * Sanji dzieli wiele cech szefa sztabu armii rewolucjonistów, Sabo. Obaj są szlachcicami o blond włosach, którzy odrzucili swoje pochodzenie i wyrzekli się swych ojców. Obaj posiadają też ogniste moce (moc Płom-Płomieniowocu w przypadku Sabo i Diable Jambe w przypadku Sanjiego). * W grach z serii Pirate Warriors Sanji nie może atakować kobiet. * W 831. rozdziale można ujrzeć klona Sanjiego z lizakiem zamiast papierosa. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do dubbingu 4kids. * Jest trzecim Słomkowym, który chciał opuścić załogę dla jej dobra (po Nami i Robin). * Sanji jest drugą postacią, która pokazuje środkowy palec. Pierwszą jest Law. Robi to, żegnając się z mieszkańcami wyspy różu na archipelagu Sabaody. W anime ta scena się nie pojawiła. * Hiroaki Hirata, który podkłada głos pod Sanjiego, oficjalnie użycza też głosu Johnny'emu Deppowi, grając kapitana Jacka Sparrowa w serii Piraci z Karaibów. Ciekawostki z SBS * Urodziny Sanjiego, 2 marca, wzięły się z tego, że 3-2 można przeczytać jako san-ji. * Sanji posiada zdolność rozpoznawania wymiarów każdej kobiety. Użył jej na Hancock, Robin i Nami. [[Plik:Steve_buscemi.png|thumb|150px|Steve Buscemi we Wściekłych psach.]] * Według Ody wiele osób podejrzewa, że Sanji wzorowany jest na Leonardo DiCaprio, co jest nieprawdą. Modelem Sanjiego był Steve Buscemi jako Pan Różowy w filmie Wściekłe psy. * Kiedy w SBS padło pytanie, czy Sanji lubi gówna, Oda odpowiedział, że uwielbia. * Gdyby Sanji był prezydentem, uchwaliłby ustawę, która kazałaby wywyższać kobiety i dyskryminować mężczyzn. Poskutkowałoby to buntem płci męskiej i obaleniem prezydenta Sanjiego. * Sanji jest jedynym dzieckiem z piątki Vinsmoke'ów, które odziedziczyło po rodzicach blond włosy. Powodem tego są modyfikacje genetyczne, które zmieniły kolory włosów reszty rodzeństwa. * Ulubionym daniem Sanjiego jest makaron z ostrymi owocami morza i wszystko, co pasuje do czarnej herbaty. Najbardziej nie lubi dziwidła Riviera, ponieważ nie ma żadnej wartości odżywczej. * Sanji, podobnie jak Zoro, Nami i Franky, nie lubi lodów. * Sanji najbardziej lubi gotować owoce morza. * Sanji najbardziej lubi porę roku Robinci na wyspie Namisi (co Usopp uznał za idiotyczne). * Przypisane do Sanjiego liczby to 05, 32 (3=san, 2=ji) i 59 (5=ko, 9=kku). * Przypisanym do Sanjiego kolorem jest błękit. * Sanji pachnie papierosami i owocami morza. * Jeśli Słomkowi byliby rodziną, Sanji byłby drugim synem. * Zwierzęciem odzwierciedlającym Sanjiego jest kaczka. ** Na okładce 651. rozdziału, gdzie wszyscy Słomkowi przedstawieni byli jako zwierzęta, Sanji był owcą kanadyjską. * Gdyby One Piece miało miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, to Sanji pochodziłby z Francji. * Myśli Sanjiego to "kobiety, gotować, gotować, Namisia, Robincia" i tak jak u reszty Słomkowych "przyjaźń". * Aktorka głosowa Nico Robin zapytana o to, jaki kwiat Sanji przypomina najbardziej, odpowiedziała, że ostróżkę. * Grupa krwi Sanjiego, S (RH-), jest niezwykle rzadka. * Sanji kąpie się codziennie, podobnie jak Nami i Robin. * Sanji reprezentuje prefekturę Kioto. * Sanji zazwyczaj śpi od 0:00 do 5:00. * Gdyby Słomkowi nie byli piratami, Sanji byłby pracownikiem salonu piękności. * Gdyby Słomkowi brali udział w wyścigu na 50 metrów, Sanji zająłby drugie miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Sanji de:Vinsmoke Sanji el:Sanji en:Sanji es:Sanji fr:Vinsmoke Sanji id:Vinsmoke Sanji it:Vinsmoke Sanji ja:ヴィンスモーク・サンジ ka:სანჯი pt:Vinsmoke Sanji ro:Sanji ru:Винсмок Санджи zh:賓什莫克·香吉士 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kucharze Kategoria:Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z Królestwa Germy Kategoria:Rodzina Vinsmoke Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Książęta Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Raid Suitów